


The Twins Get To It

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Adult Content, Almost caught in the act, Alternate Universe, Biting, Clone Sex, Clonecest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Real Events, Kink Meme, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Twins, Licking, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, No Lesbians Die, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Protective Siblings, Sensuality, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Taboo, The Walking Dead References, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Thanks enjoy.*I do not own most of these characters or the rights i just write this shit.
Relationships: The Twins - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	The Twins Get To It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolvesInLondon76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WerewolvesInLondon76), [Twins_N_Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/gifts), [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Swaddled together in blankets, Midge held Hilda's slender hand in her own.

Holding the small bottle of black nail polish in her free hand, intently watching. 

Midge pursed her supple lips, blue eyes focusing on each stroke of paint covering the nail. Admiring her work, she took the nail polish from her sister, placing the applicator inside and screwing the lid on.

"Hey! You forgot my pinkie!" Hilda laughed, grinning at her.

Taking her hand in hers again, Midge scrutinized her hands closely, gazing up into grey eyes.

"Your hands are cold."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"No! You're cold!" Midge's eyes held a mixture of concern and adoration for her twin.

"You want to know what i could do with these cold hands?" Arching a sculptured eyebrew teasingly, Hilda joked, reclining back down against the comforter of the bed.

"Show me." Biting her lip in deliberate contemplation, a lustful expression emerged on her attractive features, as Midge slowly crawled over her.

Hilda reached to pull her down on top and was stopped by her.

"Tsk tsk! You'll ruin your nail polish!"

Raising both of her sister's hands above her head on the pillow, Midge used a leg to spread Hilda's so she could lay more comfortably.

Content with her body pressed flush against hers, Hilda let out a low growl when Midge nudged open her thighs to spread her legs further apart, squirming to get situated. "Want me to blow on them?"

Blowing on the mostly dry nail polish, she wet her lips, staring at her twin.

"You gonna show me what you were thinking?" Midge gave a smug smirk replacing her sister's hands back above her head. Adjusting so she fit perfectly with a leg in between her sister's, she ran her hands down her sides.

Midge whispered, breathe hot against her ear. "I'll show you, if you show me. Don't move your arms until i make sure you're nails are dry."

A shiver coursed through Hilda's body, as hot moist lips grazed her ear while she dragged her nails along the sides of her stomach.

Midge winked, lacing a trail of kisses along her jawline, one hand carressing her matching cheekbones, jawline, and eyebrows.  
Lifting up her head seductively at her, tongue darting out suggestively licking her lips.

Hilda moaned aloud at the sight of her near identical twin fighting to keep her arms above her head. She wanted to touch her, to feel her smooth skin under her fingertips. To run her hands through her hair, and just-

Midge's lips glanced softly across hers. Taking their time, kissing as if first love's, lips meeting vulnerably as the two explored one another.

Hilda gasped aloud as the tip of her sister's tongue darting along her upper lip, before taking her lower one and sucking on it.

"Fuck!" Hilda mouthed into the kiss.

Hushing her with a more generous passionate kiss, Midge slid a graceful hand the length of her arm, seizing Hilda's hand in hers to check her nails, free hand sliding downwards to tease hipbones.

"Nails are dry!" Midge exclaimed, planting a kiss on her collarbone.

"About fucking time!" Hilda gasped out. Suddenly grappling her sister, with one hand around her upper shoulders, the other around her waist, she flipped Midge onto her back.

With a playful squeak, Midge drew her closer down on top her, if it were possible.

"You like that don't you!"

"You already know!" Midge rasped out, eyes full of love back arching, dual mouths clasping as their fingers eagerly petting one another.

Stroking matching long hair aside, Hilda's lips found her neck to kiss her pulse. Loitering momentarily feeling her partner's lifeforce quicken.

Head tilted, baring her neck Midge sucked in air as her twin nipped then kissed the bitten spots.

Reaching out a hand running it down the length of her sides, over swell of breast downwards past hips, Midge cupped her sex over flimsy panties, then slowly massaged her with a palm.

"I can feel how damp you are through these! Take them off!"

"Not yet!" Hilda hummed, teasing her fingers along the waistline of her sister's panties.

"Please!!" Midge whimpered, pleading in desperation as her back embowed. Spreading her legs farther apart in need of more touch only her twin could offer.

Feigning a pouty look, Hilda kissed her, tongue seeking entrance simultaneously as a finger dipped under the waistband of her panties. Running the length of her wet slit and back up towards her aching nub.

Midge breathlessly broke the kiss with a cry of want.

"Who's the wet one now?" Hilda shot her an alluring gaze through desire leaden eyelids.

Keeping up a finger sliding easily through her juices, feeling hips grating in want of more friction. Hilda withdrew her finger, bringing it up to her mouth, sucking her sister's nectar.

"Not going to share!?"

"I'll do better than that-"

Midge grasped her twin against her, boosting her forward. Bodies sliding with sweat, she smooched her on the lips before kissing along her collarbone, down to the swell of her breasts. Hands massaging the sensitive areas of Hilda's inner upper thighs, delicately spreading her lower lips with her thumbs as her fingers kneaded.

Feather light touches of lips and fingertips, following until they both bore a frenzy of lust.

"Fuck, i need you inside-"

Hilda slipped off her panties, a dainty finger delving between her twin's folds in her wet. Circling her clit as they kissed, she slowly entered a finger inside her.

Midge gasped loudly, "Yes!!!"

Feeling her sister's hips rising to meet her gentle thrusts, she kissed her way down to her heat. Lips captured her clit licking and sucking on her engorged nub. Feeling her sister's hand in her hair pushing her nearer, she made lazy circles as her tongue played with Midge's swollen heat.

Gyrating, she ground herself against her completely overtaken by tongue and finger manipulations.

Baiting her, Hilda stopped to come up and kiss her.  
"I love how you taste!"

"F-f-fuckkkk!" Midge cursed, rolling her eyes back in ecstasy, pushing her sister's head back down.

Her tongue lapped along her soaking wet musky length only to dip inside, in advance of picking up rotations around her clit. Curling her fingers upwards she tantalized her g spot.

Midge's hand returning to stroke her hair, making breathy wordless needy noises, she picked up the pace.  
"Don't stop- please don't stop!"

"No plans on it." Hilda murmured against her heat, feeling her walls start to tighten.

Midge yanked frantically at her hair, clutching her head harder between her open slender legs.

Being her twin knew her body better than anyone, she threw both legs over Hilda's shoulders trapping her head between.

Face marinating in her sister's love juices, she truly adored tasting and getting her so aroused that she was dripping. Feeling thighs squeezing around her neck and dangling over her arching back, she knew Midge was on the brink of release.

"Make me cum, I'm gonna cum-"

With two fingers inside her, still bucking for more, her heat swallowed up to Hilda's knuckles. Thrusting deeper, keeping her finger's inside to work her g spot, tongue hastening smoothly around her clit. Free hand gently skimming a breast, before settling over Midge's heart.

Body stretched taut with pleasure, one hand grasping the sheets as the other intertwined in her sister's hair, Midge panted out wordless endearments.

Aware her twin was on the brink and about to jump off the blissful cliff of orgasm, she hummed in stimulation, hand firmly pressing her hand over her heart.

Breath hitching, Midge let herself go gasping and moaning in rapture as she rode out waves of her orgasm.

Removing her mouth, Hilda smiled up at her euphoric sister, kissing her clit, as Midge's shaking legs fell limply to either side of her.

As she made her way upwards to her expectant mouth, she attentively stroked Hilda's head and hair toward her.

Leaving her finger's inside for now, she loved feeling her tighten after post orgasmic waves.

"Kiss me!" Midge demanded spent with a heavily panting husky voice.

Meeting her lips hungrily with her own, she sucked cum love juices off of her twin's mouth. Slowly withdrawing her remaining finger, Hilda stuck it between her lips licking the remnants of their love off.

"Fuck! I fucken love you!" Midge's lips parted as she took her sister's finger in her mouth, sampling herself as she sucked.

Retracting her finger, Hilda carressed her face in both hands tenderly outlining exquisite identical features with her thumbs.

Midge's fingertips trailing over her twin's back cuddling her, as lips sensually nuzzled her cheek impulsively.

Their eyes met with a doting intensity prior to harmonious lips coupling. Hilda purred throatily into their combined kiss.

"I love you too."

-

"Girl's!!! Are you in there?" Georgie's voice called from outside the door.

-

"Shit." Midge mouthed.

"Did she hear us?"

"Who cares."

"True. NO ONE will ever get between us again!" Hilda pecked her sister.

Peppering her twin's face with kisses, Midge voiced suggestively, "We'll continue this later.."


End file.
